Rising Sun: Edward's Account
by manic-silhouette
Summary: A new book in the series. Yes, Bella is a vampire and she is still married to Edward, but there is no Renesmee.


Alice's small head appeared in front of mine, a worried look apparent on her face. _Is there no hope, then?_

I shook my head in response to her thought. Alice sighed then turned to Jasper. Her deep golden eyes burned into his and a look of realization showed on his face. He glanced quickly back to me. _We'll leave tonight._

"That's best," I agreed. There wouldn't be enough time as it was, let alone if they delayed. I watched as Alice clasped hands with Jasper and flitted across the room and up the stairs to deliver the news to Esme. Although she was not our biological parent, we treated her as such and she took our wellbeing as her responsibility. For that, we were all grateful. Carlisle also acted as the father figure in the household, though it was the same for him. I knew the pain would hit him just as hard when he found out that two members would depart tonight.

"You know that I don't want to admit it, but Edward's right, Esme," I heard Alice's voice carry down.

"Yes, I suppose so. I shall miss you both dearly," Esme replied. I heard the hurt in her voice as she said it, and I frowned. It was hard to bear. I stared at the long glass wall to the right as the sun suddenly dipped below the treetops, casting the room into shadows. It fit the mood. _Edward, how much longer? _

"Ten minutes," I murmured, listening to the faint hum of the approaching vampires in the distance. Alice sighed loudly and flitted swiftly to my side.

"I'll miss you," she said softly, her soprano voice light in my ear.

"As I will for you," I replied, still looking out the glass wall. Jasper was promptly right next to Alice in the corner of my peripheral.

"Jasper," I nodded. _It will not be the same without you, _he thought. I nodded once more.

"They're almost here," I muttered, looking to the left towards a break in the trees. The others followed my gaze. Two glittering figures appeared, moving deftly across the sloping lawn of the Cullen manor. Their dark red cloaks gave them away easily and I grimaced. They knew our human facade and yet refused to acknowledge the need for confidentiality. That was just like them. Alice and I were on the same page. As soon as they were halfway across, she ran out to meet them, hurrying them inside. Like there were any humans nearby anyway.

_Watch it,_ Jasper growled next to me, as his eyes were sharp and intent on his Alice. He didn't trust the Volturi. They did not deserve to be trusted. His anxiousness rolled off of him and affected my body the same way. Suddenly I was nervous, too.

"Jasper, lighten up, will you? No need for the extra worry. We're all tense as it is," I told him, and he gave me a slight smile. _Sorry, Edward. How does calm sound to you?_ A wave of tranquility made the feelings of uneasiness subside.

"Better," I agreed and watched as our guests made their way cautiously inside. Alice daintily followed behind them, her face smooth and unreadable. Esme flitted down the stairs to greet them.

"Welcome to Forks," she said coolly, letting no hint of emotion leak. Her eyes were tight and still.

The lead vampire was one who we were all too used to. Aro's pointy black hair was pulled back and covered by the infamous red cloak. He grinned, showing his gleaming white teeth.

"Thank you, Esme."

The other was unrecognizable. Undoubtedly newborn. Her bright red eyes gave her away all too easily. A slight hiss came out through bared teeth.

"Easy, Adela," Aro said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Alice and Esme didn't appear to think twice about the newborn, but their thoughts gave them away. They were just as uncomfortable as I was. Jasper gazed out the window, but his body was tense, showing his unease.

"A newborn?" I questioned after a few moments of silence. Aro smiled. He was pleased with our discomfort.

"Yes, she was turned only three weeks ago. Isn't she well mannered?"

I could tell he was being careful with his thoughts. He was trying to keep something from my attention. I frowned, concentrating on Adela's thoughts. They were as scattered as every newborns'. Focused mainly on the fact that there were humans close by. Then they flickered to our coven. She was wondering why it was so large. Then to our eyes. Curious about the color. Three weeks was plenty long enough for her eyes to have changed to a color similar to our deep gold, but the Volturi were not "vegetarians", as we were. No reason for the newborn to have different feeding patterns.

"We are so glad that you have accepted our proposal, Cullens," Aro said, interrupting my thoughts. I turned back to him. He was staring greedily at Alice and his gaze briefly flickered to me. _Although, it's quite a shame..._ he began before I shook my head.

"You're right, of course," he said in response. "I know that you cannot leave as well, Edward. It was just a passing thought, that's all." I smirked slightly. It was just like Aro to want more than he could have. Alice and Jasper was plenty enough. I was still having trouble agreeing with them going, let alone anyone else.

"So we leaving soon?" Alice asked politely, a bright smile lighting up her petite face. It was fake excitement. Aro could see that plainly. He chuckled.

"All in due time, dear Alice. But first I would like to discuss something with Carlisle. Is he around?" he asked, listening for sounds around the house. He heard none, and frowned.

"He is out," Jasper replied haughtily.

"Well that certainly is a pity. I love to check up on old friends." His thoughts told me that he knew I could tell he could really care less about the well being of Carlisle. He just wanted to confirm the number of our coven, as always.

"We're still at eight, Aro," I replied.

He smiled, "Of course you are, Edward. Merely curious."

_That was planned, was it not?_ Alice inquired. I gave a brief nod, trying not to catch Aro's attention. He had turned to the newborn and missed it.

"Adela, please restrain yourself. I'm sure they would prefer you not to know their life stories." He smirked, taking pride in his partner's ability. _Mind reading?_ Jasper asked hesitantly.

"No, Adela has an interesting talent," I replied, staring into unbelievably bright red eyes. They were focused on Alice now, shifting back and forth as if reading a book. "She can literally take in all the details of a person's life as if reading it from a page. She already knows each of our names, the year we were born, and the time in which we were changed. Right now, she is reading about the meeting that Alice had with you Jasper, when you had first given up the Southern lifestyle." _Very good, Edward. I wasn't sure if you'd understand the ability just from listening in on her thoughts, _Aro thought. I chuckled.

"You underestimate me, Aro."

"So it appears I do," he laughed. "But, if I cannot greet Carlisle, we must be on our way. Alice, Jasper, you're ready, I assume?" They both nodded simultaneously. They're thoughts were hesitant. "Very good," he said, pretending to stretch his arms and legs. "It's time we be off. It was good to see you, Esme, Edward. I do hope you'll invite us back once again." _We'll see about that,_ Esme threatened. I forced back a laugh and managed to acquiesce . Aro walked at a slow human pace to the front door. Adela stood rooted in place, still reading Alice. Aro clapped his hands and her eyes got back in focus. Adela snarled, annoyed at the disruption. It was as if he had torn her away from the climax of a good book. _That's quite annoying. Almost as bad as living with you, Edward,_ Alice murmured. I grinned back at her. She rolled her eyes. _I'll be seeing you, then._ I went to her side and she gave me a brief embrace, then turned to Esme.

"Goodbye, Alice, dear," she said sadly.

"Esme, you've been so good to us. I really hate doing this to you." Alice had a look of utter depression on her face. I felt Jasper wanting to comfort her. He held his emotions in check, though, and kept us all under a wall of peace. Alice gave Esme a hug and flitted back to Jasper. They grabbed hands and walked next to Aro and Adela.

_Farewell Edward. Keep an eye on Bella and Esme for me._

"Of course, Alice. Jasper, watch out for that little monster," I replied sarcastically. She snorted and pulled him out the door. Aro and Adela followed them out and shut the door behind them. Although I could still feel and hear the beloved coven members' thoughts, I already could feel the emptiness that they had left behind.


End file.
